The present invention relates generally to toys capable of flight while spinning about an axis.
Flying toys have been known for quite some time. The hard, plastic flying disc has had great commercial success, both for use with people and with dogs. However, some dogs are less enamored with the hard plastic discs as they are not designed to be picked up easily off the ground. Others have attempted flying discs; some have invented fabric discs that land upright, but the discs are not readily grippable by either a person""s hand or a pet""s teeth when disc has landed. Moreover, many of the discs do not exhibit superior flying and spinning characteristics, which makes such discs less interesting to users, whether humans or pets.
The present invention relates to a flying toy that is capable of flight when propelled with a spinning force. The apparatus includes a substantially resilient, non-circular frame that is substantially radially generated about an imaginary axis such that a higher concentration of the frame""s weight is at the frame""s periphery. The frame includes a plurality of side members with radially-extending feet members positioned between adjacent side members. The frame defines a central opening of which the imaginary axis is axially aligned. A lightweight, flexible membrane substantially covers the central opening and is attached to at least a portion of each side member.
In a first embodiment, the side members are arched upwardly of the adjacent feet members and inwardly toward the imaginary center axis when the toy is in an at rest position. With the membrane, the overall resulting structure is substantially concave in shape when viewed from the side in the at rest position.
In a second embodiment, the side members are substantially coplanar with the membrane in the at rest position.
The invention also includes a method of use whereby when the toy of the first embodiment is launched into flight, the inherent higher concentration of the toy""s weight at the periphery induces centrifugal force upon the toy thereby causing the side members to partially flatten out. The opposing forces of centrifugal force and resilience in the side members put the toy under tension during flight, which affects the airfoil characteristics of the toy. When the toy is traveling at a higher velocity, the reduced airfoil is desirable. As the toy gradually slows down, the resilience of the side members gradually overcomes the centrifugal force and the overall substantially concave shape is gradually resumed, which creates a thicker airfoil and increased lift while the toy descends to ground.
The toy of the second embodiment also has a higher concentration of the toy""s weight at the periphery, but will move in a boomerang-like path when the toy is propelled with a spinning force.